Utility Belt Buzz
'''Utility Belt Buzz' (also known as Buzz #2 and New Buzz) is a character in Toy Story 2. Being a toy, he is essentially like every other Buzz Lightyear manufactured, as he believes he is a real space ranger, but sports a new accessory belt (as seen in Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg). ''Toy Story 2'' Utility Belt Buzz is the version of Buzz Lightyear seen in the opening of the film, where he flies towards a planet. Upon landing on the planet, he updates his log and comments that he has made it to Zurg's latest fortress and is about to infiltrate it, reporting that intelligent life signs don't seem to be present. However, he is then surrounded by several robot sentries, with their dot sights covering him. He then uses his laser on a nearby crystal to destroy all of the robots, before destroying a robotic scanning device that popped out of a wall. He then entered an opening chasm in the ground leading to inside the fortress, and proceeds to, after activating his night lights, travel through the darkened tunnel. However, Zurg detects him and proceeds to activate one of the fortress's traps, a spiked wall that closes in on him. Buzz evades the attack narrowly. He then attempts to cross a wide chasm with platforms, only for them to collapse. He then uses his anti-gravity servos to make it over the chasm to the power source. He then tries to grab the power source, a Zurg battery. However, it turns out that it was a hologram, with Zurg then revealing himself and declaring that their encounter will be the last for Buzz, only for the Space Ranger to defiantly deny this. He then jumps over Zurg and attempts to shoot him with his laser, but his top half is disintegrated by one of Zurg's plasma balls, with Zurg laughing in victory. It is then revealed to be a video game that Rex was playing. His formal debut came during the toys' search for Woody. While searching through Al's Toy Barn, Andy's Buzz Lightyear discovers an aisle full of new Buzz Lightyear action figures. He sees "NEW UTILITY BELT!" on the display stand and climbs up to encounter this Buzz Lightyear action figure. When he foolishly attempts to take this Buzz's belt, the Utility Belt Buzz suddenly springs to life, mistaking him for a rogue space ranger and overpowering him in a fight. Utility Belt Buzz, not knowing he is a toy, subdues Andy's Buzz and takes the latter as the former's prisoner. Utility Belt Buzz then ties and stuffs Andy's Buzz into an empty Buzz Lightyear cardboard box as Andy's Buzz tries to convince Utility Belt Buzz that he is a toy, but he takes no attention. Irritated by Andy's Buzz's "misbehavior," Utility Belt Buzz isolates Andy's Buzz by placing him on the shelf with the newer Buzz Lightyear toys. Although he has put up Andy's Buzz for sale, Utility Belt Buzz has not placed him on the shelf properly, making escape possible. He, like the original Buzz in the previous film, believes that he is a real space ranger, although he is apparently even more deluded than Andy's Buzz (e.g. when Andy's Buzz has mumbled whether he has been this deluded in embarrassment of his former behavior). When Tour Guide Barbie drives the toys into the Buzz Lightyear aisle, Hamm calls to Utility Belt Buzz, thinking he's Andy's Buzz. Utility Belt Buzz turns on his laser as Tour Guide Barbie stops the car. He is at first suspicious of Andy's toys, but when Rex excitedly claims that he knows how to defeat the Evil Emperor Zurg, Utility Belt Buzz becomes convinced to join the toys on their quest, considering Rex as his ally while thinking that they are on a mission to infiltrate Zurg's fortress and defeat the emperor himself. The toys then leave the aisle, leaving Andy's Buzz tied up in a box on the shelf, struggling to get out. At one time, he nicknames Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex "slotted pig," "vegetable man," and "lizard man," respectively, and imagines the owner of Al's Toy Barn (Al McWhiggin, the same man who has kidnapped Woody) as a possible agent of Zurg. He tells the toys to get into Al's bag, thinking it might lead him to Zurg. After the toys arrive outside the building that houses Al's Penthouse, Utility Belt Buzz finds the air vent and navigates the toys through the vent and up the elevator shaft with his grappling hook on his new utility belt, despite Mr. Potato Head growing more suspicious of his cocky attitude ("I'm Buzz Lightyear. I'm always sure!"). During the climb, Rex pushes the toys to the bottom of the line and causes Utility Belt Buzz's strength to give out, prompting him to activate his anti-gravity servos (unaware that he is just a toy). Despite protest from the toys, Utility Belt Buzz lets go of the wall, and the toys land on a rising elevator that takes them up to level 23. He thinks that his anti-gravity servos are really working, however. Utility Belt Buzz acts literally when he tells Rex to "use your head," as the toys then use him as a battering ram to break into Al's penthouse. In the ensuing melee that follows, Utility Belt Buzz and the toys grab Woody and head back for the vent, but Andy's Buzz stops them. In a brief argument between the two Buzz Lightyear toys, Andy's Buzz opens Utility Belt Buzz's helmet (causing the other Buzz to suffocate under "toxic" air) and proves that he is the Buzz the other toys recognize by flashing Andy's name written on the bottom of his foot; though before this, the toys were willing to accept him when they didn't buy Utility Belt Buzz's behavior. Utility Belt Buzz is confused at what he is witnessing after regaining his composure, but is stunned to learn from Andy's Buzz about "Code 546," then walks over to Woody and kneels in front of him, thinking Woody as royalty. When the toys head back to the elevator after Al packs Woody and the Roundup gang into his case and leaves the room, they encounter a Zurg action figure (let loose by Andy's Buzz when leaving Al's Toy Barn), whom Utility Belt Buzz battles. During this fight, Zurg parodies a scene from The Empire Strikes Back by revealing that he is Buzz's father. After Rex accidentally knocks Zurg down the elevator shaft with his tail, Utility Belt Buzz forlornly thinks he has lost his father. After the toys leave the apartment, Andy's Buzz runs into Utility Belt Buzz one last time when the other Buzz is last seen playing ball with Zurg to form a real father-son bond. He describes Zurg as a "great dad," as Andy's Buzz bids him farewell with a Vulcan salute. ''Toy Story 3'' By the time of Toy Story 3, it is unknown what has become of Utility Belt Buzz. He is referenced, however, in the Buzz Lightyear manual at Sunnyside Daycare, describing the Buzz Lightyear Utility Belt as an upcoming accessory. Utility Belt Features *''Anti-Gravity Servo'' - when the button in the center of the belt is pressed, it will light up and make noises, mirroring how it was used in Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg. *''Climbing Magnets'' - on each side of the belt, protruding handles can be pulled out and magnets will fold out of each. These magnets can be used to scale metal surfaces. In addition, a grappling hook is stored in the back compartment of the belt. Trivia *The shot of Andy's Buzz Lightyear climbing up the display only to encounter the new Buzz Lightyear standing tall is a direct resemblance to the one of Woody climbing up Andy's bed to encounter the original Buzz standing tall in the first film. *The part where Andy's Buzz opens the newer Buzz's helmet to make him gasp for air mirrors the part when Woody opens the original Buzz's helmet in the previous film. *Like Andy's Buzz from the first film, this Buzz believes himself to be a real space-ranger, albeit worse this time. *There is also a Toy Story Collection version of Utility Belt Buzz. *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game, Utility Belt Buzz is a boss at Al's Space Land riding a moon buggy. Strangely, however, he doesn't have the utility belt. *The opening scene featuring Utility Belt Buzz features several references to Star Wars: **The robotic scanning device that popped out of the rock face resembled the Gatekeeper droid for Jabba the Hutt's palace in Return of the Jedi. **Buzz's traveling through the tunnel and it closing behind him upon entering, spiked wall trap aside, was taken from The Empire Strikes Back. **Zurg's line of "So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the last time!" is a near-paraphrase of what Darth Vader said to Obi-Wan Kenobi shortly before dueling him in A New Hope. *Code 6404.5, as Utility Belt Buzz mentions, is actually the California "No-Smoking" Code. *In the novelization of Toy Story 2, Utility Belt Buzz is not shown playing Catch with Zurg, but instead carrying his lifeless body back to Al's Toy Barn to rest. Quotes Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h37m25s221.png vlcsnap-2014-02-28-22h41m50s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h49m30s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h48m54s229.png TSSC NEW BUZZ.jpg Category:Toy Story 2 Characters